


S.H.O.O.T

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 开枪前，请瞄准你的爱人。





	S.H.O.O.T

 

   

   

    **当你的枪指准我脑门时，我就忍不住在想，到底要怎样做才能把你整上床。**

   

   

01

   

    他坐在一把椅子上，铁椅子，又冷又硬，掺上沿手铐滴落的鲜血，眼前的一切仿佛要隔上骨头折磨灵魂与神经。然而事实如何，作为施加者的阿尔弗雷德当然无从自知，不过唯有一点可以确认的是，眼下他可妒忌死了那紧贴后臀的该死铁板。

   

    于是他拎起一桶水，直往对方的头上倒。搅匀盐与酒精，一倾而下，待碎块摔响地板刹那，借寒意迫使这倔强的骄傲脊骨也情不自禁地向前倾去——向他，向阿尔弗雷德。

   

    可他的眼神很不错，依然锐利骄傲，褪去了伪装的顺从，这匹藏入狼群的野狗总算露出了血性的獠牙。

     

    碍眼得很。

 

    所以他也回上一击——用手里的铁桶。恶狠狠地甩向对方的脑门。

    

    礼尚往来。他曾如是教导情人，但从没想到对自己敞开大腿的床边伴侣也会由此回敬自己。凭精准捕获的情报，以及在被现场捉住的刹那，毫不犹豫地举起紧咬自己的黑杆枪口。

     

    操。男人咬牙切齿，用力地踹向铁桌，连同摆满一桌的情报证物。而被拷死在铁椅的绅士抬起头来，发出清脆的笑声。嘲讽，奚落，亦或者是单纯地——

   

    为对方感到悲哀。

   

    “真是一副好光景，阿尔弗雷德。”

   

    他凝视前方，那一头被浇湿的浅金碎发贴上脸庞。苍白，没有多少血色，还蹭上了疤痕。擦伤。很浅，伤口新鲜，如果凭舌头轻舔，或许还能收获到码头的海盐，以及对峙那时擦上的硝烟腥味。

     

    “当然，如果你说的是被拷在原地施加逼问的自己。”

     

    而男人抬起头来。蔚蓝撞入幽绿，一如既往地澄澈，也一如既往地深邃。前者在舞会里撬动自己的真心，后者十分乐意在泥土铺洒前夕，就凭碧水淹没六尺之下的躯干。膨胀，腐烂，兴许到最后，他还会装模作态地捧起头颅，为这至死仍不知道真相的可怜观众，落上涂满毒药的甜蜜之吻。

 

    相信这位先生对己也不会由此吝啬。

     

    “亚瑟。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德总算说出了他的名字，舌头甩出词汇的同时仿佛凭利齿嚼透了每一个音节。他曾在甲板上轻声呼喊，也于交合的甜腻里贴鬓耳语，可阿尔弗雷德从未料到会于对立的场合扪心拷问。兴许他曾预言当下，在事后的烟雾调侃里。男人询问他的绅士，倘若所爱做了背叛自己的事时，他会怎么办。

   

    ——我或许会杀了他。

     

    然后背上一条人命？

     

    而他笑了。绅士点燃了指间的醇烟，深吸了一口，在双唇交叠的刹那凭舌齿交汇。

     

    他会罪有应得。

     

    显然尊贵的柯克兰先生说到做到。

   

    没有多少人的手绝对干净，区别就在于有多脏。而巧合极了，无论是采用世间的哪一套见解，这位琼斯先生也总会归到同样的结局。当然，自恃清高的柯克兰不也如此。

     

    他们不是好人。

   

    只不过于立场而言，到底谁才是背叛恶魔的断翅天使，亦或者是挂着纯洁皮囊的鬼胎灵魂。

     

   

02

   

    他点燃了一支烟，迎上海风与落日。泰晤士河的暮落总是美不胜收，黄昏是橘黄的，洒落在青河里，却勾起烧天的赤色。很红，洒在河面，倒衬得宛若血河。

     

    几只白鸽落在脚边，连同为晚风留在长椅的报纸。这群为孩子与游客养肥的伙计分不清面包屑与烟蒂，啄了啄掉在纸杯里的灰烬，结果除了磕破杯底外什么也没干着。它们的毛色是灰色，不是画师独爱的白，但不影响生命的美感。几块饼干揉成粉末，缓缓地洒在杯面上，有细有碎，但至少不会咽着喉咙。男人没有什么雅兴坐在河堤旁观赏落日，学生时期的文艺早就死在诗书，昔日握笔畅谈的双手此刻更能适应扳机的重量。很沉，一点一公斤，压着手腕，叩响的那一刻起，便足以改变命运。

   

    不过是对自己，还是旁人。

   

    能量是守恒的，但伟大的物理学家们无法用数字和实验证明解释，当一方为外力而血肉绽裂时，又会释放出一种多么可怕的能量。

     

    多米诺骨牌的奥妙不仅在乎全程倒下的艺术美好，更介乎每一个细节，每一个可能。兴许煽动翅膀的存在比不上一只蝴蝶——那是涂满粉末的飞蛾，断去一角膀翼，拂过的空剩腐朽枯花。然而它却能卷起风暴，彻底搅动埋藏在淤泥下的所谓无形。

   

    没有什么是真正意义上的看不见，只不过在乎于你看到的是澄澈深邃的湖影，还是你只愿意看到深不见底的幽远。

   

    晚风略过湖面，随白鸽的羽翼拍飞在看不见的远方。黄昏融尽，现在，就连天际也泛着血红。

   

    刺疼了眼睛。

   

    _【今日（1883年6月5日）早晨，伦敦警方收到市民报警，于东区爱德沙小镇的河流里发现了一具男尸。死因尚未查明。发现地河流上游归于泰晤士河，不排除涨潮事故的可能……_

_《每日邮报》】_

   

   

03

   

    他们的相遇纯属偶然，至少对于其中一方。他摇晃着威士忌杯，寻思不远处向他抛媚眼的那位女士的丈夫愿意用多少钱赎回为勾情而留下的戒指。而他提着皮鞋，赤裸双脚，趁着醉意走上游轮的甲板，哼上一曲听不清的歌谣，任月色与水花溅过光洁又结实的小腿。

     

    那一刻阿尔弗雷德在想，世间最昂贵的祖母绿也不过于此。

     

    于是乎男人叫来一杯醇酒，点缀青柠片与橄榄，在无暇的高脚杯里，滑落一枚陪在指节的名戒。

     

    而绅士回过头来，隔着海风与暮影。幽绿闯入蔚蓝，一抹恬淡的笑容勾落唇角。他松开手，令擦得蹭亮的皮鞋敲响夜色。晚装西服随风拂起，擦过他的腰肢，精瘦结实，堪称尤物。

   

    一饮而下，令醇至火辣的野酒灼尽唇齿的周痕。

     

    然后他吐出了舌头，背向月光，泳池边的水浪莹透走廊，唯有点缀在视野的绿影最为迷人夺目。一抹活在骄傲的双眸，另一滴落在红舌。

   

    祖母绿。最纯粹高贵的色彩，却在这个男人身上活出了魅惑。

     

    那一夜后，亚瑟•柯克兰闯入了生活。

   

    至此阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯被扯落无欲的神坛。

   

   

04

   

    世间兴许存在机缘巧合，但在命运的长河看来，这在宏观意义上又类同命中注定。

   

    他坐上了这一艘船，又大又沉，通往大洋彼岸，绕过辽海与港湾，最终抵达圣火焰祝愿下的世界都会。纽约。这个崭新又倍具生命力的城市，就这样闯入了视野，说实话这感觉并不算好。他的枪还别在腰间，跻身在这样一群夸耀自我的权贵里，他只想找个机会离开，到甲板上，褪下沾满烟酒香水的外套，好好地还脖颈短暂松懈。他或许该买二等舱，同样是炫耀浮夸，他没有必要再掏上百磅，无论在怎么粉饰，汗味腋臭也不会因为钱财权势而稍有不同。当然，倘若是为了阻碍自己的行动，这点所谓的豪华享受一号舱也未免太过于廉价。

   

    于是他踹去了皮鞋，擦得蹭亮，但可惜有些磨脚，蹭得有些出血，但至少不会伤到肌肉。男人捡起了皮鞋，漫无目的地走在甲板。月色追上了赤裸的双脚，可唯有晚风得以擦过。池水终究还是溢出来了，铺上男人的脚掌，很凉但不算刺骨。他点上一杯金汤力，琴酒滴上柠檬，清新而不失醉人。远方的路很长，沿着看不见的幽暗伸向远方，或许前方依然是甲板，亦或者那不过幽海深渊。

   

    直至一个人出现在他的眼前。男人叫来了一杯醇酒，点缀青柠与橄榄。对方就这样凝视着自己，打量着自己，然后伸出手，在将酒杯递向自己的刹那，投落一枚戒指。暗色企图吞并全慕，而月色又折射光美。他无法触及款式样貌，但他撞见了这道萤痕。祖母绿，漂亮的切口上淌落迷人沉醉的炫目光痕。

     

    意料之外，又止于惊愕。

   

    他总算找到了机会。这个等待已久的时刻。

   

    拉开这场不超乎棋局的游戏序幕。

     

    男人笑了，一口饮尽辛辣全部。

   

    空剩别思点缀唇齿。祖母绿的，勾在暧昧勒过的舌齿，投落这双深邃纯粹的眼眸。

   

   

05

   

    冷静处事不过是漂亮话，那些口口声声感慨爱情盲目的蠢货，又有多少是置身事外，又有多少已曾替欲火灼目。文字记载的经历自勉的夸张而冷漠，它永远无法成为拽住你的最后绳索，前一秒你兴许会高喊无欲无求，下一秒说不定就掐着情人的屁股横冲直撞。

     

    当阿尔弗雷德将这一段感触告诉他的情人时，这个昨夜躺在臂弯里的尤物已然利落地穿戴完毕，礼服外套与修身西裤，当然还踢着那一双鞋——昨夜醉后踢在手里的玩物。正式优雅，配上骨子里展露的贵族气息，到底是怀有多深的偏爱，上帝竟愿意于如光浅金里落下美好的祝愿之吻。

     

    “所以呢，琼斯先生。”

   

    绅士回过头来。英腔，标准慵懒，仿佛在言语里勾画大洋彼岸国度的迷人风韵。他扣好袖扣，连同这优雅气度一并重新缀于衣衫，仿佛昨夜的猖狂已化作浊烟，随烟盒揣入看不见的幽暗。英国人在寻找领带，而美国人在摸索皮带，盯着这圆润可爱的后臀，阿尔弗雷德忍不住幻想弥留在指间的手感，以及这副得体皮囊如何在身下融出本性。他递出领带，但搭在这暧昧的地方——双腿之间。同性的爱恋在某些方面而言更为坦然刺激，造物主赋予了彼此相同的躯体，你的一举一动也不外乎寄托其中。

   

    “你是置身事外的蠢货，还是被推入深渊的智者。”

     

    可他并不在乎，忽略这明晃晃的鼓包暗示，亚瑟取走了他的领带，伴随狡猾的笑容与意味深长的视线。这是他的名字。亚瑟，亚瑟•柯克兰，没有复杂的音节也没有拗口的读音，简短利落，就似这个人一样，只不过是出现在生命一瞬，便能在最柔软的心头烙下印记。

     

    很辣。

   

    他喜欢。

   

    阿尔弗雷德伸出了手，一把攥住亚瑟的手腕，阻止了几欲远去的身影。手很细，但结实精练，病态的美撑不住男人的狂野与需求，情感趋于热烈又磨去了寻爱的甜蜜。阿尔弗雷德从不沉醉于特定的对象，生理的需求不过是肉体的本能，性与爱彻底分隔注定会增加失离的筹码，但对于这个游走在生与死的黑色商人而言，这不过是烟酒戏码。这副天生的皮囊与后天的权势终归于欲望的温床——对别人的，而不在乎自己。倘若这一天是你人生的最后一天，那有何必苟且在乎，你永远说不准埋在枕头下的欲望是否赔上一把黑枪，你也无法确认昨夜誓死爱你的存在今日是否摇手出卖。

 

    正因为此他不会执着于任何一方，将自己的信赖交付给一个灵魂上的别样个体，这实在是危险而又没有意义——败局已定的赌约。然而凝视眼前的这个男人，这个为自己一手攥紧的绅士，阿尔弗雷德又一次愿主动地站于赌桌。

    

    第一次他赌上了尊严，冒险谋得了世代黑道的欣赏。第二次他拼满权势，彻底地吞没北美的暗色。

   

    而第三次，

   

    他往醇酒烈烟里倾注爱恋。

     

    “那大概就是，”——理由不过是粉饰所谓合理行动的借口，所有的解释最终总躲不开言语的依赖存亡。正因为此阿尔弗雷德才不愿说出也不想听到任何多余的这点屁话。可置身当下，一手攥住英国男人的手腕，他却像被剥夺嗓音的歌唱家，忘却了最擅长的歌谣，空剩这愚昧又笨拙的本能——“往下摔的同时一遍遍感慨人生的家伙。”他会反思，说不准未来的自己也会现在的鲁莽抱怨，但他不会后悔，兴许。自他摘下指环送给这个赛于幽绿的绅士时，他就意识到，这个人值得一切。他的唇他的吻，如果怜悯的丘比特愿动用微乎其微的同情原谅这道灵魂，或许偷掠金箭自刎的自己也能换来橄榄环的祝愿。“你知道的。我的亚瑟。”

     

    你会知道的，你终会知道。

     

    我的。

   

    英国人将一切敛入眼帘。他低下头来，没有弯腰的打算。雨雾与热茶是铸就英格兰绅士灵魂的要素，然而抬起头去，所迎上的锐利傲慢又似将一切戏弄把玩。他就像是一个君王——明明前不久才被自己操到腿软——就这样俯视着自己，北美最有势力的黑道教父。祖母绿里投落深邃，阿尔弗雷德看不透这个男人，可他不讨厌，比起明晃晃敞开身躯的婊子，这种难以嚼碎的佳肴才更加可口。

     

    然后他握住了阿尔弗雷德的手——亚瑟——送到唇边，优雅地，温柔地，吻上男人的掌心。那曾沾满硝烟，那为阿尔弗雷德谋取一切。

   

    仰慕。巴扎尔用诗歌由此歌颂。

   

    他笑了，优雅漂亮。“兴许吧。不过比起不堪入耳的呼喊，我更愿意全部咽下。”他没有打算回头，就似往后温存的每段每夜。这个英国人总爱在最美妙的时候走，捉住提起胃口的心，然后又凭美曼的背影，夺去你提枪谋夺的权力。

   

   温柔又残忍，借刀一剑封喉。

    

    “你懂的，你会懂的。”

   

    回过头来，那双绿眼纯粹依旧。

     

    不过此刻，这归为琼斯所有。

   

    “我的阿尔弗雷德。”

     

    他笑得优雅干净。

   

   

06

   

    “然后他给了你全部，金钱，地位，还有数不尽的花与赞歌。”

   

    “于是你对他认真了，金钱，低位，只要是你的权势能触及的全部，你都剔去多余的利刺，干干净净地送到手上。”

    

    靠坐在亚麻藤椅上，弗朗西斯有些不可置信地一一数道。他与亚瑟是旧识，至少早在男人前往北美前就相知，或许关系还可以更近一步——如果你说的是向敌人那样互相争夺追逐。他认识了亚瑟多少年，男人已经记不清了，或许五年，或许十年，谁知道呢，这个混账从第一次见面起就企图踹下自己的脑袋，面对这样的家伙，时间的长短与记忆印象的深浅可谓是没有多少精确意义上的共通。

     

    目送部下远去的身影，马修总算将这一席言语摆脱了没有意义的客套话。男人没有必要多加伪装，即便追从母亲姓氏，与黑色的产业彻底脱离，弥留在鲜血里的联系依然无法剪断。那是他的弟弟，与自己共享同一份营养与爱意的胞兄。时间磨去了男孩的稚嫩，勾勒在两张神似的脸庞，一方是放弃全部后的自由追随，而另一方背起势力的全部。可谁知道待时光融褪，于最初的依稀之时，那个奔向枫林寻觅画意的少年曾畏惧黑枪，而那个愿为自由砸破嘴唇的男孩选择主动地叩响扳机。枪杀企图攻向自己的野狗，也枪杀了自我。

     

    “事实上他还打算给我名分。”

     

    “英雄我打算给他更多。”

   

    端起刚沏好的红茶，亚瑟自顾自地回答了弗朗西斯眉目里企图询问的一切。胡子混账的关注点总在乎那些无关紧要的小事，即便他着实很聪明。这确实如此，真正聪明的人不会卖弄学识，他只会在简单的几句交谈里，迅速找到属于自己的位置。很显然，他已经找到了，一个旁听友人故事的陌生人，又矛盾又合理，搅匀在一起的和谐模样很适合弗朗西斯。

     

    接过马修递来的火机，阿尔弗雷德燃起指间的火光。源于古巴，掺上烈酒的醇香，男人独爱这种享受。炽烈火辣，点在舌尖。算不上有多么呛口，但弥留在唇齿的余韵却几近酥麻。很辣，稍用舌头一顶仿佛都夹带狠劲。然而却又涂上甜口，醉人流连，麻痹所有的感知，趋势这副身躯义无反顾地冲入烈火。

     

    他摇了摇头，抿上一口茗茶，将视野投向远方。画廊，涂料，泼在这个男人身上的色彩斑斓极致，可于弗朗西斯看来，他不过赤红。惹眼，亮丽，但扬在约束下的火辣终沉于无影。

     

     而他吐出了浊烟，不掩唇角的笑意。男人的手边摆上了一份文件，厚厚实实，但并未稍有遮盖。马修认识这副神色，这是捕猎前的惬意，擦好枪杆，涂上石松，只为在注定的下一秒里，能更利落地迸烈火光。

     

    “可我拒绝了，这没什么必要。”

     

    英国绅士如是坦然。

     

    “我还会继续，绑好世间最好的全部，一股脑地塞在他的怀里。”

     

    美国男人悠然切齿。

     

    “伪装矜持？”

     

    “为了追慕？”

     

    然后他笑了，灿烂入心。

     

    可暗涌顿起。

   

    “不过是热情难当。”

     

    亚瑟轻嗅茶香。源于印度，精细的茶叶直叫人想起世界另一头的烈日阳光。水没有形状，留不住任何事物，也追不上远方雄鹿。可它又是多么危险，无色无形，待跌落在大面积的深洋刹那，你才会意识到正企图剥夺基本生存权力的那方，竟是这连拽住的机会都不曾赋予的水滴汪洋。

     

    “逢场作戏，配合风范。”

     

    阿尔弗雷德端起摆在桌上的蛋糕，小小的很精巧，配上漂亮的金色叉子，庄重正式地倘若要将真意袒露。或许着实如此不错，但谁还记得，叉子不仅是叉子，它灌注以铁，镀至以银，很沉，齿尖为柔软可口的蛋糕磨钝，而压在骨瓷盘上，它足以敲出清脆刺耳的声响。

     

    然后他端起茶杯，就这样朝那包得密实的纸卷径直地倾注而下。这卷泛黄的纸页终究是扛不住水分的重量，它卷缩了逐渐地皱成一团，任藏在文字里的讯息融做滩滩墨痕，渗透扩张爪牙的边角，贪婪地企图吞并窄张的一切。留不下痕迹，除了已然交付印落的所处二人。

     

    然后他举起叉子，就这样利落地、毫不犹豫地捅向另外一侧——一份资料，上面写满了详细的行程以及相关的背景调查。没有人能躲过阿尔弗雷德的双眼，正因为此这个年轻的男人才能夺下权势的王座。磨钝的叉子终会捅透全部，无论是这一沓纸，亦或者是人的骨头。

     

    他们的相遇看似巧合，但机缘之下又有多少绝对的无辜。无论泰晤士河旁的潮落是否露出淤泥暗处的一角，无论甲板上的独舞有无夺去繁星的触及，这一番棋局已然坦明。

     

    那纸书信归于截然不同的阐述目的，但归结起来不过只剩相同的归处。

     

    黑道与警察，狐狸与野狗，无论哪一方，他们早已咬死了对方的骨头。

     

    ——“源自柯克兰警官的报道……”

    

    ——“关于本次交货琼斯先生认为……”

     

    波士顿湾。待暮色咽退海浪的绝佳时刻。

     

    这场闹剧终要落下帷幕。

   

   

07

   

    当下。

     

    “啪”的一声，一摞厚实的资料用力地甩向亚瑟，气力十足角度偏激，怎么想也摆脱不了故意为之的嫌疑。男人走到了他的跟前，他换了一身衣服，褪去了西装空剩单薄的衬衫，浅蓝色，袖口叠至臂节，暴露在空气里的上臂线条漂亮又结实。不过亚瑟没有什么心情好好欣赏，他的牙疼得厉害，说不定已经被打断两颗。鲜血的腥味充盈唇齿，可再怎么疼也比不上手腕——别在椅背后，用结实的手铐拷死。这是这个男人的杰作，自闯入码头刹那发现周围再无旁人的时候，他就知道自己中计了。

     

    于是亚瑟拔出了手枪，毫不犹豫地指向不远处的来客——没有人会在这种时候出现，美英联手的警察们不会出现在码头一角，从弗朗西斯欲言又止的模样看就是这样的结局。那么能在此时此刻出现在自己面前的，那也只剩那群吃人的狐狸，戏讽警察为野狗的那群混账。

     

    而比起严阵以待的恶犬，那群疯子显然更为可怖。

   

    说时迟那时快，那道身影冲向亚瑟，笔直地，爆发释放的速度仿佛超出了躯体的局限。击杀目标的结局只剩命中与否，可对于行动不定的猎物，这又增添了数不尽的变数。来不及再三准备犹豫，抢在准星套紧的刹那，男人叩响了扳机。

     

    火星冲破黑实的枪口，径直地冲向码头一角的木箱——擦过了男人的金发，为那张脸庞烙上带血的浅痕。没有命中。这个结局正冷冰冰地述说败绩。左轮手枪里共有三发子弹，他足以做出下一秒的反击，左手勉强抵住后坐力，亚瑟寻退此刻的着力点，以朝眼前的猎物，再度扣响扳机。

     

    但战场上没有人会怜悯让步。说时迟那时快，男人甩出了一节铁棍——收缩式，结实的混合材料与别有用处的凹凸节点，这天生就是用于谋杀的武器——与手枪一样。亚瑟看见了全部，在他的视野里，在他的跟前，在他触手可及的地方。可他拽不过躯体，速度与力道抢先的要紧关头，显然是对方更上一筹。

     

    一阵剧痛袭向腹部，那股弥散在喉咙的血腥味总算冲出了唇齿。亚瑟摔在栈道，木制的上面淌过海水，很咸，然后他抬起头来，瞥见了来客。金发碧眼，在没有月亮的夜晚里，这道黑至极致的灵魂成为了黑暮下的光芒。

     

    阿尔弗雷德。他念出了这个名字。如过往的每一次交汇那刻，怀揣恨意地念着这个名字。

     

   

    “醒了？”

 

    阿尔弗雷德率先发问。他靠在一张桌子上，也是铁的，房间里没有第二把椅子，故作姿态的布置似要从根源上放大处境的不同——兴许更为实际，你懂的，毕竟家具太多也不好清理涂满地板的血迹。密实的百叶窗帘阻挡了窗外的街灯，但嘈杂的车鸣依然灌入耳内。琢磨着大概是码头附近的那一座公寓顶层。该死他的腿被绑得发酸，被阿尔弗雷德。这里只有阿尔弗雷德，一个人，说不准到底是自信还有别有盘算。

     

    “老子一直醒着。”

     

    亚瑟咬牙切齿。他的嗓子沙哑撕疼，喉咙干涸得空剩鲜血腥臭。这个混账到底是有多大的气力，不过是挨了两拳，耳朵的嗡鸣直到此刻才稍有缓解。如果可以他实在是不想说话，嘴角很疼。但他又必须这么做，英格兰的绅士决不能就此败北，尤其是在异国他乡，尤其是面对这无恶不作的黑道混账。

     

    “那这可就奇怪了。”用力地拽起亚瑟的脑袋，这双蔚蓝的眼睛居高临下地藐视被拷在椅子上的男人。浅金色的头发为鲜血染为锈色，而这双眼睛傲慢依旧。凝视着自己，死死地锁住自己。“如果你还醒着，你怎么连话都不会说了。”

     

    而男人朝阿尔弗雷德吐了一口唾沫。亚瑟笑了，拽拉这唇角，他仿佛在展露悲哀——对阿尔弗雷德。“我只不过是不与老鼠说话，生活在暗面的垃圾。”

     

    然后他又一次挨上一拳——没有打在脸上，而是用力地将拽起的头颅甩向一方。这把铁椅大概是被钉死在地板上，他的脖子被扯得发疼，浅金碎发擦过脸庞时，亚瑟在尊严上找到了立足点——至少他的警察，在身份地位上足以撬动这群不法分子。

   

    “东伦敦的事情是不是你们干的。”远自大洋彼岸的警官率先发话。

     

    “如果你是为了那无恶不作的瘾君子而来。”掐住亚瑟的下巴，霸占北美市场的幕后老大勾过这柔软的唇瓣。带血，抿得很紧，但可口得不行。“你也未免太悲哀了吧。柯克兰警官。”

     

   阿尔弗雷德话并无大错。 剖去身为警方的身份，置于第三方视角而看，那淹没在泰晤士河旁的家伙着实死不足惜。无恶不作，又专挑漏洞隐身离去，亚瑟曾无数次寻求反击的余地，又一遍遍只能束手放过。可这并不仅是柯克兰警官远至美国的原因，他为更多，更深层的、更漂亮的理由。“霍斯顿的死不过是开端。你们还会做得更多，由北美扩散至爱丁堡，牛津，甚至伦敦。”

     

    “还有你这小警察的局子。”男人放声大笑，他用力地按牢亚瑟的下巴，力度大得企图强迫撬开嘴巴。而这倔强的英格兰绅士定不会屈从，他死死地咬紧牙关，仿佛这样就能彻底地抗拒眼前的男人，殊不知这副抗拒的德行正为他的最爱。阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，依然俯视，但强硬地拽动四目相对，蔚蓝硬生生地吞尽幽绿的全部，男人气焰嚣张。“你可没有那么伟大。”

     

    为正义与法制，为和睦而只身前来铲除。得了吧他可一点都不同情河畔旁的倒霉蛋，他只在乎更为简单单纯的事宜，而这正是人的生存本能。

     

    男人锁死了亚瑟的退路，将这个企图用高尚粉饰自我的绅士逼到了泥泽的一畔。

     

    他哪有那么伟大，他不过也只为了——

   

    苟且偷生。

    

    彻彻底底的一方败北。

   

    但他的眼神还没有死。

   

    “那你又是为了什么。”

     

   抬起头来，亚瑟迎上了阿尔弗雷德俯瞰的视线。那双眼睛澄澈深邃，诚恳忠诚地映照阿尔弗雷德的身影，就这样一直注视着。

     

    “你用错误的情报故意钓我出来，然而不带任何一位部下。”

     

    一直紧锁着。

   

    “你明明可以杀了我。”

   

    也同样捕获着。

   

    “你到底在等待什么。”

     

    漂亮的一记。依靠在阿尔弗雷德为他封起的铁壁里，亚瑟用同样的方式收困自满的狐狸。

   

    所以说，马修，

 

    正因为他就是这样的人，所以我才想给他更多。

   

    多么得美丽，又多么得悲哀。

   

    阿尔弗雷德举起了手枪，是亚瑟的枪，上了膛，里头共有三发子弹。这一点无论是他们中的哪一方皆清晰自知。

     

    而亚瑟探去了前身，他吐出了舌头。房间里漏不进光也瞧不见月色，而他就这样挑起了火光。上一次为甲板初遇，这一次他舔上了黑枪枪口。纯黑揉入绯红，又黑又硬的枪杆，此刻对准脑袋的理智叩响了扳机。

   

    直至现在，阿尔弗雷德的一生里只赌了三次。第一次他赌上了尊严，冒险谋得了世代黑道的欣赏。第二次他拼满权势，彻底地吞没北美的暗色。

   

    而第三次，

     

    他往醇酒烈烟里倾注爱恋。

     

    很辣。

   

    但划算。

   

    立场对立。如果双手里握上一把枪，那他们定会朝彼此叩响扳机。

     

    可他们并不伟大。嘴里掺满鲜血，舌尖仿佛还带有锈味。

     

    如果爱一个人需要用言语表达，兴许这一辈子他们都近陌生。

   

    不过好在，

   

    眼神交汇刹那，肢体语言更胜一筹。

   

   

08

   

    他一把扛起绅士，恶狠狠地，力度大得撞向椅背。吃疼，但与掺在唇齿的腥甜同样入麻。不识相的手铐依然死死地咬着男人的手腕，仿佛要在这苍白的肌肤上烙落红痕。那个该死的畜牲仍握着那把枪，抵着自己的脑袋，又硬又碍事，还带着死亡的气息。

     

    可这正适合游走在危险与生死旁的他们。

     

   于是亚瑟反手按住了男人的脑袋，将这企图啃咬脖颈的恶犬搂进怀中。发丝深金，不硬，为发胶整齐糊上，此刻总算在欲望的十指下揉归自然。宛若晴空和光，然而比起光芒，这道灵魂与肉体终究会埋葬在幽暗之间。这不仅是的归属，也是羽蝶拍翼飞扑的彼方。

     

    可阿尔弗雷德更在乎的是亚瑟的手铐。钥匙就在身后揣入贴身西裤的口袋，一碰一碰地敲着后臀，暧昧又别具深意。可男人不打算打开，他没有特别的癖好，至少在遇上亚瑟之前，可置于此时此刻，他满脑子里只剩下眼前的尤物，以及为吻所泛起绯红的肌肤。偏白，在冰水的浇灌下仿佛更趁浅色，可他又爱惨了这抹色调，偏白，与手铐撞击挣扎落下的红痕可谓是天造地设的绝配。

   

    北美男孩托起了男人的后臀，不容分说地褪去所爱的衣物。长裤，袖扣，还有危险的皮带。阿尔弗雷德没有扯尽亚瑟的衣衫，任凭这为冰水浇透的衬衣紧黏这副身躯。彻底地展露并不意味着绝对的美感，扯落至第三颗纽扣的衬衫搭在肩上，半掩半开，徒然贴附在胸前的红缨点缀惹火的可口美味。

   

    操。

   

    他的喉咙发干，仿佛每吐出一个音节都能惹烫白皙的肌肤。他的身躯发热，难以言述的火气惹得肌肉发硬——物理上的，至少在下半身的要紧地方。他妈的他想就这样操开怀里的男人，这个曾为自己敞开身躯的尤物，他属于自己，可他又归于异途。自两人怀揣着截然不同的目的踏上游船相遇刹那，彼此间撰写了悲剧。

     

    情绪的躁动遇上欲火，焚尽一切的速度远超乎环境与现状的感染。不加再三的犹豫，阿尔弗雷德一把扯下男人的长裤——为冰水打湿，紧紧地勾勒这双腿的线条美好。他一把扯下男人的领带，物尽其用地绑上了这双绿色的眼睛。霸道地将双腿架上俯身而至的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德用力地揉上所爱的下身——半起，摆脱内裤约束后的伙计蹦至视野。形状不错，兴许会有不少女士喜欢，但很显然，无论是它还是这副身躯的主人，此刻都只归于阿尔弗雷德一人所有。

     

    男人张开了嘴，一声不自然地鼻息倒吸揉乱了空气的静寂。亚瑟看不见外界，视野受阻，没有灯火的房间里空剩幽暗。他不由地弓起背，条件反射地自我保护使得全身的感官崩至极致，可殊不知这份本能又将他逼到绝境。数不尽的野欲点燃在这副躯体，由最敏感的软肋冲入控制全部的头颅。热。他满脑子里只剩下这样的一个念头。熟悉的长舌此刻正勾勒着他的下身，那双为枪支磨出厚茧的手掌别有深意地摩挲敏感的囊袋。他当然知道这发生了什么，自造物主将这样相似的技能融入性别赋予两人起，这种滋味成为了生理上所必须嚼透的存在。可他从没有这种体验，他是说，别人为他效劳，男性，一位居高临下把玩旁人的对立存在，现在竟就这样亲身为自己服务到底。

   

    爱情的赐予也燃起了欲火的焚去，归覆在同样的身体性能里，难以言述的感受沦做无需言表的共有秘密。阿尔弗雷德感受到亚瑟的颤抖，挺直了后背，不知所措地扣劳双腿。残存的理智令男人咬紧了牙关，可欲火趋势下的本能使得他一次又一次地送入嘴中。疼痛是对意识折磨，但不可否认的是，疼痛又催生了激素的扩散，瞬时麻痹所谓挣扎。阿尔弗雷德笑了。他的犬齿擦过敏感的铃口，猛然撞在椅背的手铐脆响又一次将男人的欲望展露至最大，可阿尔弗雷德并不满意，他掐住了涨起的性器，恶趣味地将涨得发疼的滋味送至对方同样的感受。

     

    亚瑟不会屈从，骨子里傲气容不得他向这个家伙稍有妥协。可这份高洁此时此刻却灌落数不尽的欲望，像淤泥深泽，一点点地吞并全部，又一次次地诱惑这具灵魂坠落深渊。酥麻，下身涨得发疼。他想要了，他想要这个男人狠狠地折磨自己，可他又容不得自己这般所为，他是警察，而这家伙是自己永远的对手。于是他咬上了下唇，用力地仿佛要挤出鲜血。满嘴的腥味并不好受，但至少涂满唇齿的疼痛得以封住这丢人的呻吟呐喊。

     

    而阿尔弗雷德也看透了全部。他放弃了唇上的这块软肉——被迫——转而攻占这俩点可爱的红缨，挺直了身躯，结实的模样实在可爱。他吻了上去，用力地吮吸啃咬，隔着薄薄的上衫布料，结合双手贪婪地霸占享用——他把枪放下了，别在腰间。这方才慰问下身的犬齿粗暴地擦过禁果，结合吮吸舔弄的甜蜜时有时无地挑起最本能的欲火；而另一颗也没有任意安宁，阿尔弗雷德伸出了手，力道轻重地问候这一旁的美味，时而是抠弄，时而指腹温柔拂过。男人的胸腺并不敏感，可别太小看环境的影响，在这展露下身唯有上身依然包裹的当下，任何一点炽热燃上寒意，都能激发最本质的由衷反应。

     

    该死。他再也控制不住本能，无论是几欲释放的亚瑟，还是阿尔弗雷德。他的下身肿胀，由疼痛按耐的效力愈发地成为欲火下的可悲牺牲品；他那伙计膨胀发紫，活生生地打上一圈。阿尔弗雷德想，他或许该吻吻他的情人，舔过鲜血腥味，在甜蜜里浸透索取。可他又很快否决了一切。他不适合这种过分甜腻的暧昧，硝烟与鲜血，位于不同立场的他们在行事与追求上又有多么可怕的相近。

     

    用力地抱起亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德实在是按耐不住。房间里没有任何能充当润滑的玩意，但好在这东西早为同样期待的下身分泌而涂满双手。五指贪婪地蹂躏后臀，男人满意地收获来自耳畔的一声惊呼。这还会继续。他拂过所爱的脸庞，温柔地，也别有深意。你也需要。

     

    坚实的指节总算撬开了男人的下身，进而而至的，还有亚瑟无法按耐的低吟。他弓足腰，不知所措地向后撞去。快感冲破理智的局限，绷紧神经，唯有手铐的寒意渗透肌肤。他没有退路。该死，他的手被拷死在椅背上，他的双腿被对方架起岔开，而他的眼睛被领带蒙住。该死，操他妈的琼斯，混账阿尔弗雷德。

     

    愈发激烈的情绪酿就了思绪的挣扎，源于最爱的泪水可谓是甘甜琼浆。他没有这方面癖好——至少在遇见亚瑟之前，可在这一刻，在这对立相面的立场，阿尔弗雷德只想彻底地扯开他的全部，用力地，容不得退让。

     

    兴许正是因为立场的相对，兴许更因为他就是亚瑟•柯克兰。

     

    他笑了，待津液润湿后穴的瞬间，用力地挺腰闯入。

     

     

09

   

    剧痛瞬时由下身传进，融为一道道电流，飞快地冲上大脑，将乱成浆糊的意识混淆得愈发混浊。后腰顶着铁椅靠背，又硬又冰，硌得腰骨发疼，可他又挣脱不了那方手铐。这该死的玩意依然锁死他的双手，而造就这一切的混账正疯狂地捣弄自己的后穴。

   

    操。

   

    他不会向男人索吻——很明显阿尔弗雷德正在等待。他感受到男人的颤抖，他的兴奋，还有归于原始的野望。这怎么可能不知道，他的下半身正为那个家伙的手指蹂躏折磨——那叩响扳机的手指，他的后庭迎上了发硬的外物，粗涨得直叫绅士骂娘。妈的这个混账还遮上自己的眼睛，谋去视觉的身躯远比其他时候更为敏感，也更依靠于最直接简单的肉体接触。操他妈的阿尔弗雷德，这个混账，这个有持无恐的家伙。

     

    亚瑟一口咬在阿尔弗雷德肩头，这个正贴紧身躯操弄下身的混账。咬牙切齿，仿佛要撕裂肩上结实的肌肉。然而比起上方的唇齿，下方的小口却愈发直白炽烈，阿尔弗雷德感受到他所想要的一切，所爱的颤抖，所爱的挣扎，以及——

   

    所爱的渴望。

     

    ——亚瑟。

     

    男人闯入所爱的秘境，狂野开垦的同时也疯狂地搅尽理智。他那涨得发疼的巨物总算送进了这朝思暮想的甜腻，紧凑贴身，任这副躯体再一次铭记属于自己的形状。

     

    ——阿尔弗雷德。

     

    绅士攥紧了衣衫——对方的，归属于这个骑在自己身上胡作非为的家伙。快感容不得身体的退让，一遍遍地摩挲阿尔弗雷德的肩头，那半系的领带总算由之挣脱落下。这个男人的性格到底是有多么恶劣才会只褪去半截长裤，咬死记忆中的敏感点，阿尔弗雷德奋力地撞入亚瑟的躯体。系在裤腰的皮带敲响了深夜的寒意，清脆的声响掺入愈发炽烈的气氛里，只令人忘却曾经。

     

    他要拥有他，要吞尽他，要撕裂这个男人装模作样的绅士伪装。怀中的佳人归于异处，这一点自甲板相遇的刹那他便了入心中。在这黑暗的泥泽里挣扎了那么多年，阿尔弗雷德怎么可能看不出旁人的别有心意。然而待蔚蓝拥入幽绿，月光触及水波，那一刻他只想拎上一双鞋，递给他。他不会单膝跪下，这一点彼此皆知，然而他给予了亚瑟选择，是继续伪装身份成为情人，还是忠于使命换取背叛。

     

    那骇人的玩意疯狂地撞入体内，大腿撞傍臀肉，男人在与自己相似的一方寻觅快感与安心的归属。肠壁绞紧巨物，为快感驱使下的唇齿在肌肉上烙下一个又一个的印痕。该死。他不该那么做，或许他压根就不该踏上那艘轮船，以自以为别出心裁实际又拙劣得难以入目的伎俩换来了故事的开端。他妈的他没有退路，阿尔弗雷德说的没错，他并不伟大，这一点彼此都一样。

     

    冲入，绞紧。他在快感里寻求依靠，而为他攥紧的男人，却不愿凭拥覆腰际的力量将己推向深渊。他们不过是狐狸与猎犬，为自己的私心和信念而入。警察，黑道，一切的一切都不再重要，他的喉咙发干，他的双手发酸，可他们依然继续，搅尽全部，用疯狂的行径换来所求安逸。

     

    亚瑟——

     

    他嘶吼着，猛烈的撞击里弥留温柔。

     

    阿尔弗雷德——

     

    他抱紧身躯，坚持闯上的滋味实在难熬，而欲望又于此刻耳语顺从堕落。

     

    抽出，闯入。

     

    啃咬，绞紧。

   

    他们就像是野兽，用最原始的方式报复撕咬，又凭最笨拙的做法阐述话语。

     

    微凉溅落炽烫，索求融做满足。

     

    阿尔弗雷德笑了，至少在这一刻，他献上了最好的一份厚礼。

   

    也是最后一份。

     

    而亚瑟伸出了手，探向男人的身后——那半褪至膝盖的长裤。

     

    然后他叩响了扳机。

     

   

10

   

    他们的相遇纯属偶然，至少对于其中一方。

     

    靠坐在这把铁椅子上，阿尔弗雷德撕断缠上手臂的绷带，寻思着实该挪挪这把椅子，钉死了干去的血迹不适应于清理。那带有一道疤痕，新鲜的，磨破血肉。但至少没有伤着要害，他是说，在如此接近的距离里为一位擅用枪支的警官动手，兴许无论是谁也无法如眼下这样磨为轻伤。

     

    奔跑在无人的暗巷，亚瑟整理衣衫的同时企图尽快穿入人群。他披上了一件外套，黑西装，裹紧了涂满白浊的上身，但藏不住落上红痕的手腕。那把枪还揣在绅士的身上，塞入身后腰上的枪套。他或许会到码头，波士顿湾。那会有一艘船，来自英国的普通渔船。这是他与弗朗西斯落下的约定，也是他向英格兰警方提出的唯一请求。

     

    手铐，铁椅，背对的姿态藏住了可能的全部，或许是男人得以挣脱而出的双手，或许是精心落下的棋局。

   

    领带，枪支，年轻有为的琼斯先生之所以能成为北美势力的一极，不仅是领导的力度与强大，更多亏了他的谨慎。猎人从不会让猎物拥有犬齿，这会咬伤他的主人。

     

    别忘了，

   

    他是敢于只身一人前来撬动势力的英格兰警官。

     

    而他是瞧遍伎俩与险恶的北美黑道先生。

     

    金属又冰又冷，老旧磨损，印下斑驳的是时间的锈迹，以及尖锐的分叉铁刺。

     

    锁闭的房间位于闹市中心，近邻码头，在一座老房子的顶楼，百叶窗帘阻挡了灯光，但唯独隔不去喧嚣声响。船鸣，车声，以及码头特有的抽水嘶响。

     

    可谓是各取所需。

   

    ——“你会让他走，是吗。”

   

    注视阿尔弗雷德的双目，马修询问最直接的执行人，这是势力的上头，这也是他的双胞胎弟弟。

     

    ——“你真的一无所获吗，亚瑟。”

     

    略过亚瑟递来的报告，弗朗西斯无声长叹。他的眼前只剩一杯红茶，冷却了些许，可他尝到了醉意，葡萄酒的淡酸，威士忌的醇烈。源于眼前的这个男人，这个倔强地咬死自主的家伙。

     

    他故意发散假情报，一份予部下远调西境，而另一份系上醇酒与浊烟，为东海岸的码头送致情书。

     

    他骄傲坚持，这颗头颅兴许临至死亡也不愿低下。然而他却愧向真相，凭一纸空白结束了远至大洋彼岸所本该完成的任务。

     

    “逢场作戏，配合风范。”

     

    只不过赌迎了真心。

     

    “不过是热情难挡。”

     

    于己，也于彼方。

     

    直至现在，阿尔弗雷德的一生里只赌了三次。

     

    亚瑟的枪里头还剩三发子弹。

   

    第一次他赌上了尊严，冒险谋得了世代黑道的欣赏。

     

    第一发朝着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，射偏了，轰碎了码头堆积的木箱。

     

    第二次他拼满权势，彻底地吞没北美的暗色。

     

    第二发他没有犹豫。窜擦男人的手臂，为自己的逃离换来了绝佳的时期。

   

    而第三次，

     

    他往醇酒烈烟里倾注爱恋。

    

    而第三发，

   

    他叩响了扳机，在悄无人烟的波士顿湾，

     

    在彼此共知的最终落幕。

     

    止血入笑，百叶窗外的街灯抚不过男人的心间，他的情人将远离床褥，怀揣暗喻离别的枪声。海波暗涌，乘上归往英格兰的渔船，绅士不再回头，波士顿的夜景繁华依旧，只不过他的星空已经藏在心头。

    

    他们的相遇纯属偶然，至少对于其中一方。

   

    而待以归属，

   

    他想，

   

    或许还真得非他不可。

   

     

End.


End file.
